1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an image recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a structure of an operation panel section including an operation button portion for inputting information such as characters and a display monitor on which images of characters, data, and the like can be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image recording apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, or a facsimile machine, includes an operation button portion for inputting commands for performing various functions of the apparatus, current states of the apparatus, and operational procedures and, in the image recording apparatus, an operation panel section including a display monitor such as a liquid crystal panel is disposed in an area easily usable to a user, e.g., a front portion of an upper surface of the apparatus, to notify the user of data and the like with respect to the commands, the current states of the apparatus, and the operational procedures inputted into the image recording apparatus. This structure is disclosed by J. P. A. Publication No. 2006-150973 or J. P. A. Publication No. 2003-035893.
Meanwhile, the image recording apparatus suffers from a problem that because the number of functions of the apparatus is increased, a required area of the operation button portion is increased and, on the other hand, because the number of data displayed on the display monitor is increased, it is difficult for the user to recognize the data unless the display monitor is large. Contradictorily, increasing the size of the operation panel section and consequently a main body of the apparatus to solve this problem does not meet a user's need, and another problem that a manufacturing cost and a distribution cost are also increased may occur.